


Dinah x Laurel | The Reason

by WardenRoot



Series: Dinahsiren Fanvids [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: A Dinahsiren fanvid to the song The Reason by Hoobastank
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: Dinahsiren Fanvids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712401
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Dinah x Laurel | The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> My second go at making a video  
>  ~~In this episode, Warden discovers the effects button~~


End file.
